


A Little Complicated

by thekrack



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekrack/pseuds/thekrack
Summary: After arriving to New Ham, after Cassandra's murder, after they forced her to take power, after they killed Dewey. Allie Pressman thought the world was done throwing things in her path, she didn't realize how much she underestimated it.
Relationships: Harry Bingham/Allie Pressman, Kelly Aldrich/Becca Gelb, Luke Holbrook/Helena Wu, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Kudos: 6





	A Little Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first ever fan fiction and I'm so happy to be sharing my first taste of it here! I'd really appreciate any input at all! Thank you!

It had all been so sudden. There was a flip of the switch decision that was now changing her entire life, flipped it on it’s head like a dime. 

Allie struggled to pull in a ragged breath, tears collecting in her eyes. Where was Cassandra when she needed her? Why choose her? Why her sister of all people? She was the best chance at survival and now she’s gone! Where were her parents? Why did they end up here just a bunch of dumb kids? Where were the adults to guide them? To hold their hands, comfort them, where were they? Why were they meant to feel so very alone? Why was this all happening to her? Why did they force her into power that she doesn’t want? A million thoughts raced through her head at the what if scenacrios that lead her here, to all the things that could’ve changed, to all the things she wished could change. The tears slowly started to flow down her face. Why did she have to be alone? Where was Cassandra? After everything she had done and suffered through she didn’t deserve to die. Alone and scared… when Allie could’ve been there to be with her, when it could’ve been her instead. This was a road she often let her mind wander down and it never made her feel any better. The, what if, it was her. If Cassandra was still leading and she was gone there certainly would be less tears, less pain, and New Ham would be in better hands. 

Instead here she was, nose beginning to stuff up as she cried on the toilet, tears rolling down her face as she didn’t stop them. Why bother? Why bother with any of this? Slowly she began to curl into herself as she cried. She wished her mother would come knock on the door, asking her if everything’s okay so she could slowly open it, her mother would pull her in for a big embrace, no questions asked. That’s what mother’s were for, she should’ve savoured it while she could. Images flashed through her mind from when she was younger and her mother would hold her, when she broke her wrist falling off her bike. Her mother holding her in the backseat of their old SUV on the way to the hospital as she cried. Always assuring her that she would be there, that things will be okay. There was no assurance now. 

Allie was pulled from her thoughts as someone knocked on the door, “Hey Allie you uh almost done?” Will’s voice came through the other side. Allie’s thoughts took a backseat as she quickly pulled gobs of toilet paper to wipe her face down, speaking through it, “Uh yea, yea just gimmie a minute here.” Trying to get as much as possible she wiped at her eyes, down her face to her neck, and her nose, flushing the toilet paper. She grabbed the original source of her tears off the counter and opened the door. “All yours.” She tried to keep her face down, knowing it would give her away, she didn’t want to talk to him about this. Yet, he noticed. Will stepped in front of her to stop her, “Hey, everything okay?” No, it wasn’t okay, nothing would ever be okay again. “Just thinking about Cassandra.” Allie gave him a sad half smile, knowing that the half lie would be enough. Cassandra was still a touchy subject with everyone, as if she would break down anytime anyone would mention her name. Will moved out of her way as soon as she said that. “Just, if you need anything let me know okay?” Allie just nodded as she turned away and moved back to her room. Will had been here for her with Cassandra but even he has his limits and she didn’t want his help with this. Will wasn’t family. 

Closing her door behind her she flopped down on her bed, she knew she couldn’t hide forever, duty called, but she’d try her best. Try her best to pretend everything would be okay. After showing up here, after Cassandra’s death, after they forced her into power, after Dewey’s death. How was she supposed to pretend everything would be okay?

That’s how she fell asleep, on top of the covers, in the day’s jeans and sweater, a secret tucked away in her pocket. What if’s the cause of nightmares.

Allie was running, her feet bare, just running through the woods. She didn’t know why but she couldn’t stop, nothing but trees all around her. Her toes in the dirt, the leaves, fallen branches leaving scratches. Where was she going? Where was she coming from? With the force of a brick wall she slammed to a stop. She was back in New Ham, the sky had darkened, the light sound of music could be heard from the building across the street. Slowly her mind began to piece together where she was. “No…” Lightly her breath came out. She tried to move, to walk toward the building but she couldn’t, she wasn’t strong enough. Just like she had always known, she was never strong enough for Cassandra, to save her, to fill her shoes. “No… no, no please.” Her breathing became erratic as she watched Cassandra walk out of the building, garbage bags in hand. “No… no Cassandra! Cassandra please! Go back inside! Please! Cassandra please!” Allie fought with all her might to try and get to her, to get her to hear here, to save her. Paralyzed to the spot as she watched the scene unfurl. As Dewey pulled the gun on her sister, as Cassandra pleaded for her life. “Cassandra please! No! No, no no! Cassandra!” She was screaming at her with all her might and for a moment it seemed as though Cassandra heard her, turning her face with a sad smile on her lips, looking Allie dead in the eyes. It was as if Cassandra was staring into her soul, seeing right through her but seeing everything that made her. That everything Allie wished she could change about herself was laid bare and her sister didnt approve. She didn’t approve of Allie’s choices, of who Allie had become, of what she was doing. “Please…” Allie’s voice was hoarse as she pleaded with her sister. She didn’t know why, or for what, acceptance, forgiveness, help, support… anything. Then the shot ran out and her body hit the pavement, Aliie’s screams ringing out over the scene. The lifeless corpse of the person she was closest to in the whole world. Tears cascading down her face as Dewey grinned down at his work, at killing her sister. Without realizing what was happening Allie’s arm raised and as she looked at it she saw the gun in her hand. “No… no, no, no.” She was trying to stop herself but she couldn’t, couldn’t control her own actions. Then, she couldn’t control her own mouth, words spewing forth that she didn’t know where they were coming from. “This is what you deserve.” Allie felt the recoil travel up her arm before she saw Greg Dewey’s lifeless body land beside Cassandra’s on the pavement. 

The tears flowed down her cheeks as she jolted awake in bed, choking on her tears, tired eyes looking around her room and rolling over. Another night, another nightmare.


End file.
